The Last Days of XANA
by KHnews hound
Summary: crossover wTron The Lyoko gang gets more then they bargained for when XANA launches one last strike at them. Complicating things is that ENCOM's latest VP is coming with them after XANA also attacks him personally.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 0: The End of the Beginning**_

In the early 80's, a company called 'ENCOM' had made itself known all over the world for its technology and its pushing of boundaries on the computer science frontiers. The company's office in Los Angeles had originally promoted snaky Ed Dillinger to Senior Executive Vice-President for his design of the Master Control Program, or MCP, and of his 'designing' of a database of video games. When the TRON program, designed by Alan Bradley, was finally released into the system, the MCP was shut down permanently and Ed Dillinger was indicted for stealing the programs from the true designer of the games, Kevin Flynn.

On the other side of the globe, ENCOM's Paris factory was shut down on orders of the new Senior Exec., Kevin Flynn, when he heard that it was operating a system, on Dillinger's orders, to make a way for people to go from the computer world of their choosing to the real world and back again, with help from the materialization research from Dr. Lora Baines. The creator of both the materialization system and of the test world, Dr. Franz Hopper, had no intention of following the new boss' orders. He, in an act of defiance, had digitized himself and his daughter into the world he created and named 'LYOKO'. When the people sent to retrieve Dr. Hopper found the outer laboratory, they removed all the equipment with an ENCOM logo and destroyed the outer building itself, noting that the superstructure and the sealed elevator were still intact but not really caring.

What all parties involved didn't know was that the MCP left a piece of himself inside the ENCOM France laboratory computer mainframe. When the time was right, it merged with the XANA security program that Dr. Hopper had created to protect people, including his daughter, on LYOKO. What emerged from this union was a computer virus that wanted revenge on the world that took both Dr. Hopper and the glory of the MCP.

As the years past, ENCOM became nearly bankrupt while Kevin Flynn was in charge. When the board of directors called for his resignation, they found his office empty of all but a single message on his laptop, 'I'm going back'. The board, seeing this, had decided to turn to the designer of the TRON program to help them get back on their feet. Alan and his wife Lora had worked to make both the financial success that Dillinger's reign had, while retaining the 'open-air' atmosphere that Flynn promoted. All of it came to a crashing halt when Alan's wife Lora had died and Alan felt the responsibility of raising his son Jet alone. After Lora's death, the materialization program that she worked so hard on was pulled from the system, left to grow dust in the lab that it was housed in.

On the other side of the world, a group of kids had found the abandoned ENCOM lab. What they found was the control room for the LYOKO world and the materialization programs that were protected from the fires above. When the first entered LYOKO, they found not only their first, and ironically only, friend called Aelita, but they also found the XANA virus and the repercussions of it's actions in the real world with new 'I/O towers'. From that moment on, the four kids and the digital program had both vowed to stop the XANA program at all costs.

This story begins in the year 2006. Alan Bradley has left ENCOM for retirement and his son Jet has disappeared into the computer world once again. The Ma3a program still runs the company system, at a faster rate, and the TRON program is still watching the ENCOM system for danger. A new person has stepped into the shoes of Alan Bradley. That person's last name just happens to be Dillinger, just not Ed, but his son Nicolas (Nick to his friends).

Unlike his father, Nick Dillinger didn't care about money, but valued insights from the people around him. He keeps up a superior face in front of the board, but behind the scenes he helps people with designing games and other things. What's shocking about Nick, other then personality, was that he's only 18.

On the other side of the world, Kadic Jr. High School is holding a 'Meet Your Future Career' day and the principal has asked people and companies from all over the world to attend. ENCOM originally declined attending before Nick took over as ENCOM's 'public face'. Now people are excited to meet the latest leader of the almost extinct ENCOM Corporation.

The XANA program has found out about this fact, and plans to enact its final solution to destroy ENCOM, the Lyoko Gang, and bring the real world under his command.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I hope that you people like this. I am using this as a 'sounding board' while I create new ideas for existing stories. Don't forget…Read and Review.

Disclaimers

CN/Moonscape/Antefilms owns CL. Disney owns TRON.


	2. Driving Without a Driver

_**Chapter I: Computer-Controlled Cars Are Dangerous to Your Health**_

Nick Dillinger was a very patient young man. He waited for so long to get a hold of ENCOM, but not for reasons of revenge. No, what he wanted to do with ENCOM was to get it up and running in the new century. He had plans, but they were good ones, not evil ones. He pushed his black bangs out of his black sunglasses and looked down at his pocket watch. He readjusted it for the local time here in Paris, but he noticed that the company car that he was promised was late.

"Great, I'm going to be late because some idiot decided to probably joyride on my time." Nick's silky voice said.

He smoothed out the wrinkles on his semi-business shirt and looked down at his khaki pants, noticing a thread was out of place. He looked further and noticed that his light brown boots were a little scuffed but both of these he didn't pay attention to. He looked at the watch again and was about to call a cab when he saw the black limo pull up.

"Great, just in time too." Nick said before waiving.

The car stopped and the door opened all on its own. He picked up his black leather briefcase and stepped into the car. He started to buckle in his seatbelt and said, "Driver, you're late. Take me to Kadic Jr. High on the double and their might be a job for you when I get there."

The car started going off towards its destination at about 70 MPH.

"Driver, I said 'On the double', not 'Kill me'." Nick said.

The black dividing window dropped down and Nick noticed that there was no one driving the car at all.

"Uh-oh…" Nick said simply, noticing a fear creeping in his stomach.

"_YOU WILL PAY FOR DESTROYING MASTER CONTOL AND DR. HOPPER…_" a voice said in the speakers.

"Oy veh," Nick whispered before climbing into the driver's seat to stop the crazy car from killing him.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Guys, I just picked up something…XANA's controlling a car?" Jeremy said with confusion.

"Now why would ol' XANA work on something so little?" Odd said with a little humor.

"Is there anyone in the car?" Yumi asked with a little worry.

"Let me check…" Jeremy said.

While they were checking, Ulrich looked on as though he were deep in thought.

"Got it…The car's registered to ENCOM, and the guy in the car…is their new senior executive vice-president: Nicolas Dillinger!" Jeremy said with a little excitement.

"Jeremy…who is this 'Nicholas Dillinger' and what is 'ENCOM'?" Aelita asked.

Jeremy looked a little sheepish before speaking to the rest of the group.

"Nicolas Dillinger took over Alan Bradley's job at ENCOM. Alan Bradley was the person in charge when the whole 'Internet' scare happened and fCOM tried to buy out ENCOM. Fortunately, fCOM was found out to be the one's responsible and they were shut down. And, according to my notes and Franz Hopper's notes, ENCOM was the company who built the factory, the scanners, everything." Jeremy said without taking a breath.

"OK, now what's XANA got against him?" Odd asked.

"I don't know, but we better get to LYOKO and stop him." Jeremy said as they left for the factory.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"All right, you've done this a million times. Just cut the power from the computer system and shut the kill switch off before you become human soup all over the car and the pavement." Nick said to himself.

The car swerved dangerously in front of cars, trucks, semis, anything it could get in its path.

Nick pulled out the plastic housing for the ignition and started tweaking the car's power supply.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_**In LYOKO…**_

The quartet had swerved, dogged, and attacked their own enemies. They just made it to the tower when XANA's Sciphazoa showed up. Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi had no trouble keeping it at bay while Aelita snuck into the tower. What she didn't expect was XANA himself to be standing between her and the only way to shut him down.

"Ah, Aelita, my pet…what are you doing all the way out here. You know that you're friends can't help you in here…alone." XANA said with a verbal smile.

"Just you wait XANA. We'll stop you!" Aelita said.

"Somehow…I doubt that." XANA said while continuing with his task.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Nick was pulling out wires that specifically led to the power generation in the car.

He got zapped once and noted that it left a slight scorching mark on the top of his hand.

"Yiesh, why didn't I become a mechanic like mom was?" Nick said as he dove back into the car's circuits.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

XANA then materialized into a corporeal form: Nick Dillinger. He produced a staff out of no where and started zapping at Aelita with electricity.

"I will destroy ENCOM this time, I'm sure of it." XANA said with a feral smile.

Aelita saw an opening and said, "Not this time."

XANA pondered for just a moment before Aelita dove at the screen and allowed the 'CODE: LYOKO' code to stop XANA's plan for this time.

"NOOOOOOOO!" XAXA screamed as he disappeared to Sector 5.

With this Aelita seemed pleased and said, "Tower…deactivated."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

When the car finally stopped, Nick said, "Right, next time…I take the bus."

When the cops arrived, he told them the situation and showed them his id. Taking this into account and noting who it was they stopped; they let Nick go the rest of the way to Kadic Jr. High.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

XANA reappeared in Sector 5 with somewhat of a smile on his face. He thought he made a good performance.

"Now the real fun…begins." XANA said with a smile.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

And that's chapter 1, hope you like it. Don't forget, Read and Review.

Disclaimers

See chapter 1


	3. Meanwhilein the ENCOM system

_**Chapter II: Meanwhile…In the ENCOM System**_

Ma3a had a sort of…'human' knack for figuring things out. Especially with her 'adoptive' son Jet and her other 'adoptive' husband Flynn. The three of them were the computer world's version of the Royal Family in England. She ruled the ENCOM system with grace, dignity, and respect. Flynn tried to help people with their problems on the circuits. And, surprisingly enough, Jet worked with Tron to keep the system and the Internet safe for all the users. She also had, as Flynn put it, a 'gut instinct' as to trouble brewing. So, she called for Tron and Jet.

She didn't have to wait long, for as she thought it, they materialized right in front of her.

"You called for us, Ma3a?" Jet asked.

"Yes, I did Jet. Tron, it is good to see you." Ma3a said.

"It's good to see you too, Ma3a. Now, what did you send us for?" Tron asked.

She stood up from her throne and walked to a screen far off from the throne. Jet and Tron followed, wanting to know why they were called away from protecting the ENCOM system.

"Jet, Tron…there is an unknown system, parallel to ours, operating in the unexplored sector. We originally thought that the problems of our past were operating here, but they have been contained incidents. The new user, Nicolas Dillinger, had implied that they were all in France and that there were no problems that he could see, but I have a 'feeling' that something is going on there. Tron, I know that this is hard to accept, but I need to have Jet explore the sector alone." Ma3a said.

"Ma3a, are you sure? You're not going off the mainframe, are you?" Tron said with a semi-sly smile.

"Tron, I'm serious, I want to know what is going on. If something is happening, I know that Jet can shut it down." Ma3a said while looking at Jet.

Jet smiled and said, "I won't let you both down."

"I know you won't, my son. Just promise me you will come back in one piece, not a few de-rezzed patterns in the cyberwind." Ma3a asked with a parent's worry.

Jet again gave a smile and left for the unknown sector that was giving his mother problems.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

And that's chapter 2, a sort of 'in between' for the next chapter. Don't forget, Read and Review.

Disclaimer

See the prologue.


End file.
